ABSTRACT The Pharmacology Core Facility (PCF) is a Shared Resource of the University of Chicago Medicine Comprehensive Cancer Center (UCCCC) that provides support to investigators conducting clinical pharmacology and biomarker research in the context of cancer clinical trials. Services offered include sample processing for studies requiring multiple and time-sensitive sampling, transmission of electrocardiograms (ECGs) on sponsored-provided machines for outpatients, collection and transmission of ECGs for inpatients, short-term sample storage, shipping, high-performance liquid chromatography (HPLC) assays, and pharmacokinetic analysis/modeling. Staff includes a Scientific Director, a Technical Director, five technologists and a financial administrator. The services are provided in a newly renovated Infusion Therapy Suite located across from the Hematology/Oncology Clinic in the Duchossois Center for Advanced Medicine (DCAM), and analytical laboratory space in the Knapp Center for Biomedical Discovery (KCBD). Currently, the PCF provides services for 278 cancer clinical studies at the University of Chicago, representing four of five UCCCC Research Programs (AI, CPC, IC, and CET) and 17 disease-site programs. The PCF will continue to support cancer investigators through processing, short-term storage, shipping and analysis of clinical samples, and will work with UCCCC leadership to identify and purchase a system for sample tracking/storage for real-time and simplified inventorying of samples.